


Accidents Happen

by fictional_fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl/pseuds/fictional_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has an accident and can't get home for Christmas. A certain blue eyed neighbour steps in to make it a very Merry Christmas indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm still working on Beach Baby but in the mean time I fancied writing a little Christmas fic. There may be more like this as its the same creativity without the commitment! (Sorry I'm not great at writing)(I'm working on it) Hope you enjoy! :)

Dan couldn’t believe his luck, 5 days before Christmas he wound up in hospital after a rather unfortunate tree decorating incident that lead to a dislocated hip (don’t ask). But after a minor reaction to the painkillers he was admitted to hospital and here he was. Christmas Eve, desperately waiting for the nurse to come back and let him know if he could leave his sterile, white prison. 

He busied himself checking he had all his things in the little bag he had with him. He didn’t have a lot with him because he was brought in by ambulance and obviously didn’t expect to be here this long. Luckily his neighbour (Dan couldn’t remember but he’s pretty sure its Phil) must have seen the paramedics since he came by the hospital later on with a bag of things for Dan’s stay. To start with Dan was very concerned how his neighbour had gotten into his house but quickly remembered the spare key he had given him and decided it was rather sweet. 

The nurse came back in, a smile on her face which Dan took as a good sign and slid his shoes on.   
“Well Daniel, its good news. Your doctors have given the all clear and you’re free to go!”   
“Thank you so much! I’m glad I’ll be home early enough for my train back home” 

Dan lived in London in a block of flats, the other on his floor was lived in by Phil, his family lived back in Berkshire.   
“Oh sweetie I’m not so sure, it’s snowing pretty bad out”

The nurse looked away guiltily and gave him a sad smile before heading out and leaving Dan to see himself out. It was then that Dan snapped. All the emotion from the last week came flooding out when he realised he would miss his family Christmas. He had already rescheduled the train, getting the last ticket for the last train on Christmas Eve. In floods of tears he pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew would still be in London – his neighbour.

“Um- hi- Phil isn’t it?” Dan said between sniffs, the tears mostly subsided.  
“Yeah hi Dan! Feeling any better?” Dan was thankful he had glazed over the obvious crying sounds.  
“Well that’s the thing. I need to ask you a massive favour. I just got discharged but all my friends have gone back home and I remember you said you were here over Christmas? Well anyway, could you maybe come and pick me up?” Dan felt guilty even asking.  
“Oh of course! I’ll leave right now. If you want to meet me in reception then one of the nurses could help you down?”  
“Thank you so much Phil! I honestly don’t know what I would have done otherwise, it’s not like I expected this”  
“I’ll see you in 10 minutes” Phil said ending the call with a quick goodbye.

By the time he got downstairs Phil was waiting, when he saw Dan in the wheelchair he hurried out of the car to take Dan’s bag from the nurse. She handed Dan his crutches and with that was gone. Phil carried Dan to the car after realising crutches really didn’t bode well in ankle deep snow.  
“I didn’t know what you’d be feeling like and there’s a lot of traffic so I brought a blanket for you. We should be about half an hour” Phil said after switching on the engine and pulling out of the car park. Dan grabbed the blanket from by his feet and draped it over his lap, thankful of the warmth.   
“Thanks. Could we maybe go to the drive through Starbucks on the way? I haven’t had proper coffee in way too long!”  
“Of course we can!” Phil agreed making the turning, luckily the main roads had been cleared of snow. Dan sat cradling his coffee, the hot steam tickling his cheeks, a huge contrast to the biting cold outside the car.

“So why are you still in London Phil?”   
“Well my dad got a huge Christmas so we were all going to go on a cruise yesterday but I got a huge client deadline so I couldn’t go in the end. We’re doing a late Christmas when they get back! It’s not ideal but I plan to just have a festive film day”  
“That’s a shame you can’t be with them”  
“It is but I’ll just have to put up with it I guess. To be honest it would be easier if I didn’t live so far from my friends or if I was with someone” Phil trailed off “So what about you, any Christmas plans?”  
“Well I was supposed to be going home but obviously my hip and then the train I’m supposed to be on probably won’t be going anywhere since there’s all this shitty snow”  
“Oh that sucks but I guess accidents happen. I’m so sorry you can’t be home! Um. Hey do you think you might maybe want to some to mine tomorrow? I mean it won’t be a proper Christmas but we could pop into the shops and get some food and things?” Phil said seeming unsure of himself.   
“Phil you know what? I would actually love that. You’re such a lovely person I would love to get to know you properly” And with that they changed route once again and headed to the shops.

After a very slow trip around Tesco (thank you crutches) the boys had got enough food to see them into the New Year. They finally got back to the apartment block, tired but happy.  
“So maybe we should stay in your apartment tomorrow? I guess that way all your things are right here. Oh and Dan, before we go in please don’t be mad…”   
“Phil… what have you done?” Dan unlocked his door and was instantly hit with a festive whirlwind.  
“Phil did you do this?” Dan exclaimed.  
“Oh gosh I’m so sorry you hate it don’t you? It looked so sad in here I thought I would finish decorating for you after I had dropped your things to the hospital” Phil looked genuinely scared.  
“No! Don’t be so silly I love it!” Dropping his crutches Dan threw his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him into a hug.

After putting on a film, Dan almost immediately fell asleep. Phil was careful as he moved, gently laying him down slightly so he didn’t hurt his neck. Dan stirred and rolled over, head falling onto Phil’s lap but the older boy made no attempt to rectify this, preferring to let the younger sleep. In seemingly seconds, Dan was waking and the film was over.   
“Oh I’m so sorry did I fall asleep on you?” Dan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
“No don’t worry you kept me warm to be honest” 

Phil stood up and headed for Dan’s kitchen while Dan took the painstaking journey to the toilet. By the time he hobbled back, having gotten frustrated and leaving his crutches behind in the bathroom, Phil was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He didn’t hear Dan stood in the doorway so continued singing along to ‘All I Want For Christmas’ and shimmying his hips. Dan finally gave up standing and upon hearing him enter the room, Phil whipped round, cheeks turning crimson as he realised how he had been caught.  
“Uh is stir fry alright for you?” He stuttered.  
“Sure sound great! I need to sit down but now I’m awake I want to get to know you properly”   
After a failed attempt trying to get himself onto the worktop, Phil bounded over and scooped him up, plopping him onto the surface.  
“Thanks for that. So tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?” 

They learnt a lot more about each other whilst they ate, both boys secretly hoping this would be more than a friendship. He didn't know whether it’s the Christmas spirit or the cocktail he made them but in that moment Phil wanted nothing more than to kiss Dan. Phil snapped himself out of it and turned away from Dan, composing himself. It got to midnight and Phil headed home to grab his stuff, after agreeing very quickly to Dan’s half-hearted excuse of “Well this way you'll already be here when you wake up”. Again, little protest was up when Dan suggested they shared his bed. 

They were all tucked up and Phil, in a fleeting moment of bravery, snaked his arm around Dan’s waist pulling him in closer. Dan was obviously more than ok with this since he reciprocated immediately, nuzzling into Phil’s chest.  
Just before he fell asleep, the younger boy whispered “I’m really glad I met you Phil”.

One year later on Christmas Eve, Dan and Phil woke up together in what was formerly Phil’s flat but was now fondly known as “The Dan And Phil House”. Phil rolled over, a grin on his face.  
“Merry Christmas Bear”  
“Happy Anniversary my Little Lion” The younger replied, pulling his boyfriend into a fiercely romantic kiss.   
“You know” Dan continued “I’m glad I had that accident last year, if I hadn’t we would never have gotten together”.   
“I love you so much Bear” And in that moment, cuddled up in bed, limbs melting into one, neither boy could think of anything to make the moment any more perfect.


End file.
